lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 276
Report #276 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Toadcurse Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Oct 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: As it stands, Toadcurse is an 8p ability that functions in a manner to transmogrify an enemy with half of their maximum mana into a toad. The side effect, as all of us probably know, causes the victim to lose all of their defenses, limits their actions to only hopping and ribbiting, and leaves them open to STOMP TOAD which is how most Wiccans base their kills off of. The main issue currently stems from group combat, where lesser individuals have triggered KISS TOAD as a response to toadcurse, thus leaving an 8p ability completely useless. Another issue stems from the fact that people have been Divinefiring and then using KISS TOAD and then immediately reverting to their original form due to Divinefire should the kiss backfire. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a noticable requirement and usage of balance when an individual attempts to KISS TOAD. Both on failure and success of the kiss. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the KISS TOAD function entirely as it is rarely used as it stands, and is a rather imbalancing counter effect to an 8p skill. This solves both the Divinefire and current KISS TOAD issue. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 10/6 @ 15:35 writes: With shifting alliances the days of indiscriminant toad kissing will come to an end. Its my understanding that kissing a toad has a 50% chance of turning you into a toad. Thats a pretty big disincentive in my opinion especially since stomp toad isnt targeted. Would simply changing divine fire to not cure toad curse be an option? ---on 10/6 @ 22:57 writes: Not completely, the issue is Divinefire as well as the fact that smaller people in groups are triggering kiss toad to cure the larger individuals in groups, who then escape. ---on 10/6 @ 23:16 writes: By the way, there's not and never was a need for "indiscriminate toad kissing," Llandros. It was just an issue of certain people being lazy and not checking an ally/enemy list prior to the kiss. Along with the person who was toadcursed triggering to kiss the person who kissed them, etc, spamming it back and forth until it works. I see no need to remove the kiss feature, but making it require/consume balance is a good idea (I mean, hey all, I'm off-balance from swinging my weapons around, leaping in the air, etc! But I'm going to lean over and kiss some tiny toad on the ground!) ---on 10/7 @ 20:33 writes: I believe KISS TOAD should consume balance upon doing, similar to the way the SMILE emote cures disloyalty and takes balance with the skill Charismaticsmile in Influence. As a side note, the Divinefire issue can be solved by simply making KISS TOAD not possible while Divinefired. Afterall, would you really want to burn your friends to a crisp while trying to help? ---on 10/9 @ 16:03 writes: Agreed. Toad kissing should require balance and eq like smile for Influence. ---on 10/10 @ 13:10 writes: I like the concept of KISS TOAD, so I'm against solution 2 as it stands at the moment. I would be okay with it requiring balance and eq, and consuming a second or two of balance. The fact that the kisser might turn into a toad is a fair disincentive for those sorts of triggers (since they then lose all defs too). ---on 10/10 @ 15:54 writes: Solution 1 looks good. ---on 10/11 @ 03:14 writes: Agree with 1, and either a block on kissing in DF, or making it drop DF on kiss. ---on 10/13 @ 22:30 writes: I disagree with Sarrasri's comments. I seriously doubt you're going to die in a six second balance loss, especially when you can also burrow around for eyes. ---on 10/13 @ 22:31 writes: Miscomment. Ignore the above ---on 10/14 @ 21:47 writes: Divinefire is the smallest issue here. The biggest problem is that it is an emote and thus requires nor consumes any balance or equilibrium. It could be a 95% chance to turn you into a toad and it would still not matter because two people can go back and forth and spam kiss toad as the -Curing- part of toadcurse is 100%. This ensures that eventually you will both be untoaded. ---on 10/15 @ 04:41 writes: I would support solution 1, given the balance time is not obscene. ---on 10/15 @ 15:11 writes: Agree with solution 1 for the reasons already stated. ---on 10/19 @ 17:58 writes: Agree with S1.